Season of smiles
by SoRaZuRe
Summary: Christmas is near! Shopping and gifts galore! The girls will celebrate in Rina's apartment and they'll bring the boys with them... Romance and love is waiting...
1. Christmas is near!

Author's Notes: Hi there! Wow! I can't believe that the category mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch is here… I thought it was impossible, but it isn't… I'm so happy… anyway… I'm just new when it comes to writing MMPPP fics… and this is my first one… so I guess I won't be able to make this a perfect fic… well, no one's perfect right? Anyway, I wanted to try a new shipping like RinaxKaito… or LuchiaxMasahiro… something like those… but the main pairings will still be here… even though I added a little bit of RinaxKaito fluff… but if you don't like it, please don't kill me, just review and tell me… okay? And to add to all I said… I based this fic on the manga… not on the anime… remember that…

Disclaimer: Pichi pichi is not mine… It belongs to Ms. Pink Hanamori…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**I sat beside the window sill**_

_**Looking at the snowy streets**_

_**Trees covered with white stuff**_

_**Children making snowmen with their silly hats…**_

_It's still early in the morning as the chilly air of December rubbed against my skin, Ten days before Christmas and I still have a lot to do… Like studies, shopping, wrapping presents and also thinking of stuff to cook once the day comes, Hanon and Luchia agreed to spend their Christmas here in my apartment, and they'll bring their "boyfriends" with them as well…_

"What a pain in the neck…"

_And especially in my wallet. Good thing, Nikora-san offered me a part-time job at the baths, speaking of pearl baths… I'M LATE!_

Rina Touin, 16 years old, full-time mermaid, part-time human, part-time student and part-time worker. No wonder her schedule's so hectic. She got up from her bed and went straight to the bathroom, she took off her pajamas and poured warm water in the tub, once she was satisfied, she sat inside and washed her mermaid body with a soapy sponge. Bubbles and foam covered her slender body as waves of emerald hair draped from her dainty shoulders, covering her breasts. Her long, green tail glistened as dim light from candle lights reflected unto them and her arms resting on the rim of the tub were as delicate as pearl. After a few minutes of bathing, she dried her body with her towel and placed on her clothes. Her attire was a dark-green, long sleeve turtle neck sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans and on her neck was her pendant containing her green pearl. She checked on her room if there was something she forgot and after a last glance on her mirror, she slipped on her shoes and left.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, Good morning, Rina-chan!" Luchia exclaimed, greeting the green mermaid a warm welcome…

"Good morning, Luchia-chan…" Rina replied, smiling at her…

"Wow! I like your top!" Hanon complimented as she mopped the tiled floor on the baths…

"Thanks, anyway guys, have you done your shopping yet?" the green mermaid asked

"Not yet…" Luchia and Hanon replied in unison

"Then why don't the four of us shop together?" Nikora suggested, folding the towels neatly…

"Ahh… sorry, but I won't be able to go with you… I have to go to the beach and help Kaito-kun with his surf board…" Luchia exclaimed, daydreaming about his beloved Kaito…

"Me too…" Hanon uttered "Nagisa-kun and I have a date tonight so I guess I'll do my shopping tomorrow…" she added

"Oh I see… then that leaves the two of us, nee? Rina-chan?" Nikora said and Rina nodded…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Rina-chan! Help me with this, will you…" Nikora said, as Rina helped her carry a pile of basket to the counter. Once they finished, they closed the baths and headed to the mall…

"Rina-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you planning to give your loved-one?"

'that's right… I haven't decided what to give Masahiro-kun' Rina thought…

"Uhh… I haven't decided yet…"

"Oh… How about Luchia? Hanon? And Kaito?"

"I guess I'll give Luchia a bracelet, a top for Hanon and a… umm… what for Kaito?"

"I'm giving him a wristwatch…" Nikora said "And don't copy me…"

Rina laughed, "I won't, I promise!" Nikora laughed with her…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Rina-chan, I'll just pay for these, You can continue shopping. I'll meet up with you on the first floor fountain…" Nikora stated…

"Ohh… okay…!" Rina replied and walked towards a accessories shop…

Looking at the bracelets, Her eyes landed on a silver bracelet with pink shells and pearl and other beads as charms… she thought of it as a perfect gift for Luchia…

"Miss… How much is this?" she asked…

"That would be 2000 yen…" The saleslady answered sluggishly…

"Here you go…" Rina said, handing two 1000 yen bills to the salesclerk… "Can I have it gift wrapped?" She added…

And after a few minutes of waiting, she got the box and went off… She entered a boutique full of clothes, searching for the right one, she scanned the hanged clothing, almost all of it is very lovely but one caught her eyes… It was a tee decorated with beads and gems, with a heart made of glitters in front, it would definitely fit Hanon…

After buying the top, she proceeded to the department store…

'Now what should I give to Masahiro-kun…' She thought to herself when she suddenly bumped into someone…

"Oh… Rina? I'm sorry."

"Kaito? I thought you were with Luchia?"

"Yeah, I was with her, I just went here to buy wax… How 'bout you? What are you doing here?" Kaito asked

"Buying Christmas presents…" she replied

"Am I included in your Christmas list?" Kaito asked, once again, leaning closer making his face only an inch farther than hers…

"Shut up…" she turned, stifling a blush on her face…

"Well, as for me… I want a jacket for Christmas!" Kaito's smile turning into a chuckle when he saw Rina blushing…

"Why are you laughing?" Rina asked, one eyebrow arching…

"Nothing… come on!" Kaito grabbed Rina's hand and dragged her to a nearest boutique…

"What are we doing here?"

"You want to buy a present for Masahiro, right?"

Rina blushed and nodded…

"Well then…" Kaito walked slowly as he scanned the items in the shop… from wristwatches to jerseys… most of the items were for men, after a few minutes of searching…

"Hey Rina, Come here, I found something…"

"What is it?"

"Here…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's notes: Chap 1 is finished… I'm not sure of when to post the next chapter… but I promise I'll post it as soon as I can… Anyway… if you don't like RinaxKaito fluff please tell me… reviews please… constructive criticisms a must… Thanks for reading!


	2. Cold winter's night

Author's Notes: Yay! Here comes chapter 2! Anyways, I've decided not to put RinaxKaito shipping in this fic… But if you still want me to put some… please review… I need your reviews very badly… and also… I'll be updating this twice a month so maybe every 2 weeks… anyways, if you can think of very daring shippings? Please don't hesitate to review…

I'm so happy, I just wanted to tell you that…

Blah – normal text

**Blah** – writings

**_Blah_ **– Rina's P.O.V.

_Blah _– Other's P.O.V.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Umm… Kaito, thanks for helping me out…" Rina said, having a light blush

"No problem! But I still want that jacket…"

Rina chuckled… "You'll get it… don't worry, and just to remind you… you are included in my…" she added but she was cut off…

"Christmas list? Yeah… Thanks!" Kaito snickered and bid farewell…

_**Well, I guess he was a great help… I wonder what's gotten into him, helping me all of a sudden?**_

"Rina-chan!" Nikora yelled

"Uh-huh? Yeah?"

"You were dazing off? Something wrong?" Nikora asked

"Uh… It's nothing… I was just thinking…" The green mermaid replied

"About what?"

"No big deal…" she replied again, a vein almost popping…

"I don't believe you…"

_**Good thing she's older than me…**_

"It's about my paycheck…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nee, Nagisa-kun… Say ahh…" Hanon said, offering a spoon of salad to Nagisa, and he opened his mouth and munched on the salad…

"Nagisa-kun, what are you planning to give me this Christmas?" the Mizuiro mermaid asked…

"Umm… It's a secret!" Nagisa laughed while Hanon pouted

"Hmph! Well yours is a secret too…"

Nagisa laughed louder causing people in the restaurant to look…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rina walked along the quiet sidewalk, streetlights met her as she paced faster, avoiding the darkening surrounding. The sun was prepared for its short slumber, and the moon was on its way to wake up, the cold wind brushed against Rina's emerald locks and rubbed her pale face…

"It's getting cold, I better get home…" She whispered to no one in particular…

"Hey…" a voice called, making her head shot to where the voice came from…

"Huh? Who are you?" she asked as the silhouette came closer…

"I guess, you don't remember me… huh? Rina-chan?"

The dim light of the streetlamp lit the persons face, a pair of glasses covered his teal orbs, as emerald strands flew with the chilly wind…

"M-Masahiro-kun…" she managed to say, her heart thumping fast.

"You remember me now?" he asked…

"Yeah! I-I'm sorry, it's j-just that, it's been a long time since…"

"I missed you… you know?"

"R-really? I-I missed you… too…" she said, stifling a blush…

He smiled, "Thanks… Uhh… so how have you been?" he muttered…

"I-I'm fine, never better, how about you?"

"You could say that I'm a bit lonely…"

"Why…?"

"It's getting cold…"

"Y-yeah… we should go to my place… you know… I could make you some tea… if you want…"

"Sure…" He smiled…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm back!" Kaito shouted, trying to get Luchia's attention…

"Oh! Welcome back!" She shouted back, skipping towards her beloved Kaito… "What took you so long? Nee? Kaito-kun?" she asked…

"I saw Touin-san in the store, I think she needed help… so I helped her out…" He explained, gaining a hug from Luchia…

"I was worried, you know…?" she pouted

"You worry too much…" he said, wrapping his arms around her slim waist… "Do you think someone like can get into trouble?" he asked…

Luchia nodded, her lips making a curve…

"Well… you shouldn't worry…"

"I can't help it…"

"And why is that?"

"I'm just too much of a worrier, that's why…" she replied… placing a peck on his cheek…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How's your school nowadays…?" Masahiro asked, breaking the silence of the dim-lighted room…

"Uhh… I'm doing good…" she replied with a smile…

"Ohh… I'm doing well as well… I'm just busy with work… so I guess I won't be getting A's…" he replied, Rina laughed…

Deafening silence filled the room once again, as the two stared into each other's eyes, absorbing the warmth it brought them… they smiled at each other… never minding the shade of red creeping unto their faces…

"I should go… it's getting kind late…" He finally said…

"Oh… okay…" The green mermaid agreed, even though it kinda hurts her to bid farewell to the boy she loves… its better if he could have some rest himself… she stood up and showed the door…

"Umm… bye…" she said as she clutched the door knob…

Masahiro just smiled, turned on his back and walk away… not seeing the sadness that filled the girl's eyes…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nikora-nee-chan! I'm home!" Luchia's sing-song voice rang inside the baths…

"Welcome home…" the older mermaid replied… "So… what happened?" she added…

"What happened with what?"

"Don't try to be innocent… I know something happened…"

"Happened? What are you talking about?"

"You and Kaito…"

"Oh… that… well… I just helped him wax his board… that's all…"

"Are you sure that's all?"

She nodded furiously…

Nikora giggled…

"What's so funny about it…?"

"Nothing…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Now I'm alone once again…**_

_**In my room, so cold and vast…**_

_**Outside, the snow fell gently…**_

_**I watched him go…**_

_**It broke my heart when he didn't look back…**_

_**But watching him smile…**_

_**Is better than not seeing him at all…**_

_**Now I sit on the corner of my room…**_

_**Tears fell from my eyes to my cheeks…**_

_**A cold winter's night taking too long to pass…**_

_**Lonely and sad…**_

_**Feelings I can't hide…**_

_**But his image lingers on my mind…**_

_**Keeps me breathing, keeps me…**_

_**Loving…**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's notes: Yay! Chap. 2 is fin! I'm so happy! Sorry it took me a long time to update… Anyway… if you see any typos… don't hesitate to tell me… it would be very nice if you leave a review… anyways… I won't be telling what Rina's gift to Masahiro will be, and that goes with Luchia and Hanon to Kaito and Nagisa… I guess I'll be putting it on the next chap… you'll just have to wait for it… hehe anyways… please review and no flames please!!! I'm still open for suggestions!


End file.
